


Paradise

by IEXIST4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Tropica, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: Even on planet far away, there is no rest for an intergalactic ruler. During his vacation Horde Prime, leader of the Galactic Horde, discovers an interruption in the Hivemind. With news of his 'demise' he sends his second in command to investigation.
Relationships: Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Horde Prime/OC
Kudos: 8





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this series. Wish me good luck.

* * *

Tropica...

A tropical planet resting in the middle of the Alanticura sector. The lard planet had a constant weather system of temperatures that never dipped below 75 degrees. With continuous warm weather, it was known as a tropical paradise. Perfect for vacations and ideal for a rest stop for long journeys across space. 

With islands rich with high palm trees, white sand that looked over crystal clear waters that made up the long beaches. Overtime villas and huts were built along the beaches. Allowing those who visited occupied. Most designated for a specific group or individual. Built and stocked with the proper amenities and furnished long stays. The size of the planet and distance between islands allowed for ample distancing between the public and private islands. 

On one of the islands, nestled on the coast of the sandy beach, a villa sat. Though one might mistake it for a small manor. Ebony walls with panels of smooth light wood. The high palm trees and tropical fauna created a lush forest around the villa. With a sandy beach surrounded by crystal blue water. 

In the back, nestled on a wooden deck, a figure was lounging on one of the large woven furniture. A book in hand, the sun shining down it’s brilliant rays. Yet paled to compare to the lustrous presence. The gentle breeze that whispers across the island, like the sun, should be blessed to run across the sharp, angled face. 

With a tablet in hand, displaying a series of holographic texts and images, which was slowly moved aside with a flick of their thumb. Around him a number of identical figures accompanied him. Each with a different position and station. With the sole duty to attend to his needs without hesitation. And beamed with an unhidden pleasure to fulfill even the simplest of request. 

Whether it was the one lightly fanning him when the breeze wasn’t as active as needed. Or the one feeding him fruit and other foods to sat him. Mostly smaller fruits and desserts that were stocked in the kitchen. Picked and gathered from the island and even delivered when something exotic was craved. 

Seated in the dome that allowed multiple individuals to sit together. The woven cane framed the piece. With white cushions and an array of colorful pillows decorating. Seated at the center, the larger figure was looking at the screen of their pad. On both sides two of his attendants, near identical, inclined against him. One pressed against his arm, head lulled near his shoulder, with one hand resting on his knee. They rested against the broad chest, a strong arm wrapped around their slime waist, with a hand placed against their hip. Fingers grazing now and then. 

He could feel their contention of being in the strong presence and embrace. With soft looks of ease that one might mistake them for slumbering. 

A truly calm and peaceful day to relax.

“A thousand pardons Emperor.”, an attendant apologized as he approached the Emperor, bowing deeply in the presence, “There is a message being transmitted for you.”, he reported, holding a communicator in his hands. The portable device making up for the lack of the usual technology usually held on the ships. Kept off the planet to maintain the simple nature and serenity of the island. 

“Is it important?”, the Emperor questioned the relevance of the call, not looking up from their tablet. The eyes of his ‘brothers’ focused on the other with hidden emotion. Yet an air of irritation at the disturbance the attendant had brought to the gathering. Taking the attention of the Emperors. But, remained silent in the presence of their eldest brother who continued to look at his tablet. 

“It was sent from the interdimensional line.”, the attendant reported that a message had been sent to the control room of one of the patrolling vessels, “From one of your flagships.”, on a high level of urgency that required the Emperor’s attention alone. 

“A flagship, you say?”, that seemed to peak their interest, “Which one?”, he had a number of flagships throughout the spaces he ruled. 

“The Crimson Heel, your grace.”, the attendant replied. 

There was a short pause, a second of silence. The holographic display had deactivated from the tablet. Handing the device to one of the awaiting attendants. The Emperor stood from his seat, slowly his arms spread for a short stretch. The soft whines of the attendants caught his ears, looks of longing unhidden in those green eyes. Silently begging that he remain. 

With a small smile that radiated sincerity and warmth looked to quell the fires. Stroking under an attendants chin. Each stroke creates a sweet purr to content their worries. Assuring he would return once his business was done. 

Turning; his figure, calm, yet powerful, towers over the attendant who had delivered the message. 

Still bowed, the attendant presented the portable transmitter to the divine Emperor. His gaze slowly eyeing the device with expression hidden. 

With the metallic talon of his index finger he motioned for the attendant to rise and follow. 

Before sweeping past, the guards and attendants stepped aside to allow their leader to pass. Following down the path towards the outside sitting area. A space away from the main house mostly used to entertain guests or to keep close to the beach without being in the sun. 

Much like the main house it was fully furnished. With a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a sitting room with a view of the beach. 

“I’ll be taking this call in private. No disruptions.”, he instructed his attendants to wait outside while he took the message. 

The attendants bowed and went to stand outside the door to make sure he wasn’t disturbed. 

Taking the device he set it on the woven table in front of the long couch. Pressing the button, the transmission began to patch through. 

“Commander.”, his voice greeted. 

“Horde Prime.”, the voice returned, “I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.”, their voice was deep, strong, but calm. A politeness showing their respect to the one they had called, “I trust Tropica is to your favor.” 

“Very relieving.”, there was a noticeable purr in the ruler's voice, “A bit of peace and quiet, just melts away centuries worth of stress.”, allowing him to relax his body, as well as mind. The weather was perfect as usual, with the occasional tropical storm that brought a bit of rain and high winds. Yet, it did not bother him. Enjoying the rattling of the wind, the drum of the thunder, and even the patter of rain as it came down. Leaving a fresh scent in the morning. 

“It shows. You look five hundred years younger.”, they commented on his sunny glow against the pale tint of his face. Adding an extra show of muscle revealed by the opening in the rob. 

“No need for flattery.”, he chuckled at the commander’s obviousness, “So, what have you to report? I doubt you would use the direct line just to call for pleasantries.”, if anything something had happened that would need his immediate attention. 

“Vessel HP205-9 was...lost.”, they reported, bringing up an image of the clone in question for Prime to see. Six acid green eyes gazed at the images of said clone. The features so much like him, yet with a few noticeable differences. 

“Another one?”, the emperor sighed at the report, “What happened?”, while he would rather fargo the full details of the demise of a clone, but considering the position it was in, it had to be addressed. 

“You know, rebels, war, a clone gained his own identity and turned against its creator.”, they made it sound so typical. A glitch was semi-common and perhaps even a short-term disconnection. At worst a lapse or quicker degradation of the vessel. 

This was something entirely different. 

“And the collateral?”, he could only imagine the damage from this type of situation. The death of a Prime was not something that could be ignored. 

“Well the ‘Velvet Glove’ was destroyed, the essence was wiped from the vessel, and on count about a hundred or so clones were released from the Hivemind.”, the words were read off the report, “Numbers are still being counted and a final report is still being drawn up.” 

“Interesting.”, the emperor gave an enthused purr at the news of his vessel's defeat. Noting the full functions of his former vessels progress. Planets conquered, missions completed, and he handled his ‘brothers’, “Any news from the other stations and ships? Has news of ‘Horde Prime’s’ demise reached them?”, there was a low possibility since he was just being informed, “Honestly I was so relaxed I didn’t even feel his energy being snuffed out.”, his connection to his clones allowed him to view and know things they did. A type of omnipresence to anywhere in the universe. This included feeling when one life was snuffed out. 

While on vacation, one of his only he took every five hundred years or so, he would task one of his clones in his stead. It wasn’t uncommon that during these types of trips away from the Horde that he would designate one of his higher generals to take charge for the time being until he was returned. Which included, but not limited to, completing missions and conquering planets in his stead. 

This clone was from a batch that had been used before. Labeled Prime, they were high in intelligence, compared to the other clones and had a higher level of pride and self-obsession. An issue that had shown up more than once during test runs. While the attitude proved more self-serving, the results had shown he was able to not only lead his fellow ‘little brother’. But, garner respect and hold authority among the ranks. 

Yet, if the reports were correct, his pride proved to be the downfall. As it showed contact was lost well over a week ago. Gone in a blink. 

“Where was the clone’s last signal transmitted?”, Prime questioned.

“Information is still being gathered. We’ve been unable to get communications with the fleet ships.”, either they weren’t connecting or they just weren’t being answered.

“If my vessel is now indisposed, the link to the clones is most likely broken.”, meaning the clones were at this point on their own. Unconnected and roaming with individual thoughts, or as he would guess confusion from being disconnected from the hivemind, “What about your crew?” 

“My crew haven’t shown any change.”, the commander said, “Beyond the clones from the Vessel HP205-9 fleet, other commanders have reported no change with the clones in their charge.”, considering they came from the Emperor's cells and conditioned before he went on vacation. The link was bred to his and his alone. 

“I’ll send a message to the other commanders.”, it was best to make sure no other clones had been compromised, he would rather avoid unnecessary terminations, so a check would need to be done, “While I’m here continue to gather information and get a connection to wherever the signal was lost.”, if the intel was correct there must have been something quite strong to have defeated that particular clone, “Unfortunately I can not leave the planet yet.”, for reasons his commander was aware. 

“Of course.”, the commander assured, “I have a scouting group out to run a search on the nearby planets.”, sending three of her top force captains on recon to other planets to gather information on what exactly happened, “I will keep you posted and have a full report prepared for you, brother.”

“I expect nothing more, my lovely Beast.”, if there was one individual he trusted to complete a task it was his commander, “I await your report.” 

After the transmission ended Prime took a short exhale. 

With a flex of his hand, the door opened, as a silent command was given. An attendant came in, stopping to bow before the Emperor. Awaiting whatever was desired of him. 

“Have all clones not on duty report for a maintenance test.”, better to nip the issue in the bud now, “I want a full diagnosis on all batches activated before arrival to Tropica. Check for any changes. Any clones showing any deviations from their conditioning should be separated from the others.”, he didn’t need to cause any unneeded chaos among the clones. It would only cause more problems. 

“Of course Horde Prime.”, the attendant obeyed and went to complete his task. Again leaving Prime alone to make his plans. 

The Beast would handle the issue with the fallen clone. His other commanders would need to be notified of the developments. Including what to do with any clones that had unwillingly defected from the Hivemind. 

How many had been broken away?

* * *

The clones were lined up as ordered. Their postures were straight and patient as they waited to be inspected by Prime himself. Already a dozen or so had been checked by the Horde leader himself. Being given small questions of their creation, their creator, and their objectives. Before finally having their minds checked by the emperor himself. Melding into their consciousness he checked to see any hesitation or doubt in their senses. A change in their thinking that would compel them to doubt the Horde, or more drastic, their own leader. 

A designated tester would check each of the clones one at a time. Bringing them into the room and submitting themselves. 

So far nothing had turned up. All clones tested so far were loyal and devoted. Offering themselves to maintenance checks and stating their oath to that of the Horde Empire. And above all else their loyalty to the Emperor.

But, there were still a number to go. 

The Emperor of the Known Universe, even on vacation, was not without his fleet. A small handful of troops. Both on and off planet. So testing would take some time. Bots and Horde Troopers could handle the duties of his brothers for the time being until they were cleared. 

As the checks continued there was a sudden commotion that was brought to the testers attention. A fight had broken out or was in the midst of one of the testing. One of the clones reported the incident and a small group was sent to check the situation. Finding four clones in the midst of a short tossel. Three clones seem to have confronted one other clone. Which, as reported, had become heated. 

The protector went to break the clones up. Though his words were unheeded as the three clones continued to surround the one clone. 

“Stop this at once.”, the testing clone ordered his brothers to halt. Quickly going up to one, he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, “These actions are not allowed.”, yet his words had fallen, much like himself, had fallen to the floor. Unheard or cared for. 

“What is the meaning of this?”, a voice questioned, the tone enough to halt those in the vicinity. The voice of their elder brother brought all attention upon himself as he seemed to appear from the very air. Questioning, what had caused the clones to become so embittered to attack one of their own. His presence, their creator, had instilled inner panic in the clones. Fearing that their actions would ensure his wrath for their fighting. 

Prime waited for an answer, a patience he generally never allowed. 

“Forgiveness Horde Prime.”, three of four clones apologized for their behavior. Each bowing low in submission and admission of guilt for their embarrassing actions. 

“I did not ask for an apology. I want an answer of why you were attacking one of your brothers.”, his stern gaze pierced each of the clones. Compelling them to submit and admit their actions bare to their Emperor. Not, that he didn’t already know. 

“He was questioning your command, Perfect Brother.”, one of the Emperors of the Known Universe, of Horde Prime. The very notion was blasphemous, especially among the clones. Being created by Prime’s own hands. 

“Do you doubt me, little brother?”, he looked at the accused. Unlike his brothers, the lost clone had not bowed to the Emperor. He had not even looked at him as most beings would. There was fear, that much was known. But, not the type of fear of his fellow brother’s over being caught for their rash behavior to attack one another. It was something more. 

“I do not doubt you Older brother...I just...”, his voice trembled, keeping his eyes from looking upon Prime. 

_ Raise your head and look upon your Elder Brother. _

Prime commanded through the Hivemind. 

All had done so upon the order through the link. All but, one. 

It took only a second to realize his transgression, but that second was lost upon the lost brother. The other’s quickly noticing his hesitation and disobedience. 

“He does not obey the command you had given.”, meaning he did not hear Prime’s voice. He was not connected to the Hivemind, to his brothers, to their great Older Brother. 

He was a defect. 

One of the possible rogue clones that had been cut off from the Hivemind. 

Yet, even though Prime could not read his mind as easily, he could sense the poor clone's shame and guilt. Being singled out by his own brothers. Feeling isolated and alone. If he could not hear Prime’s voice or that of his brothers, then of course he would be singled out by the rest. And then nearly attacked until Prime stepped in. 

Now it was confirmed with more evidence. 

He had disobeyed. Prime’s voice could not reach him. Unable to feel Prime’s light. Surely he would be cast out. Sent to be reconditioned or, if decided...

Discarded. 

When Prime approached the clone, his figure looming over his smaller own. The weight of the ruler's mere presence pressed down on the clone. Mind racing, hearts thumping wildly, and the void of the unknown widening under his feet. 

The other brother’s were silent. Watching to observe what punishment the Prime would bestow upon the defective brother. The opinions were varied and the expression of Prime gave nothing away. Yet none spoke, bathing the hall in silence. 

Slowly Prime’s hand rose, the metallic shine of his index finger gleaming overhead as the blade of a guillotine and those eyes just as sharp. Coming down right over the accused and directed towards his head...

“I will speak to our brother privately.”, Prime announced. 

The defective clone opened his eyes, peering up cautiously to see a hand placed in front of him. 

While none would question the emperor's will, the fail safe inside the clones biology made them wary of allowing a possible defect to be alone with their leader. What if he attacked Prime? Tried to harm their elder brother in his defective state. 

He could hear the buzzing in his head from the Hivemind. The instinct to protect their brother. To serve and remain at his side. To drive out the shadows that were defined as the defective clones that rejected Prime’s light. Unworthy to stand before the powerful being. 

How cute. 

Turning to the concerned little brothers, a warm smile adorned his lips, he addressed his little flock. Hearing their little whines and seeing them simper at the thought of being away from their Prime. 

“If I require assistance, then I will summon you.”, it wouldn’t take long, “So do not fret, my little one’s. All will be well.”, reaching out he cupped one of his little brother’s faces, the more vocal of the three instigators. Lulling their fears away from his return once he has spoken to their wayward little brother. 

And for that he felt contention. 

With the order in place Prime led his little brother away, placing his hand at the lower half of his back, to the room in the cabana. 

When the doors closed, Prime found his little brother standing in the middle of the designated sitting area. He did not look at him. The look of shame unhidden, his body a mix of tense and unsure. Prime continued to watch him for a few more seconds before walking towards him. The sound of footsteps made the clone visible seize up. 

Anxious.

Prime strode past and took a seat on the chair. 

“Do not be afraid little brother.”, Prime spoke, “No harm will come to you. I only wish to know what troubles you.”, his eyes scanned his younger brother with observing eyes. Not once had he attempted to look him in the eyes. Too afraid, ashamed, to look upon his elder brother. 

‘Come closer.’

Yet, the clone stood still, unmoving. More proof of the defection. 

“Come here, little one.”, his voice echoed in the clone's ears and finally he looked up. Scrambling to complete the order, though hesitant to make the short distance, it feels like an eternity. Prime could taste the clones flustered and melding feelings. Feelings that confused and conflicted the clone. 

Guilt, shame, fear, regret. All mixing into a bottomless well that only fed the clones anxiety. 

He was broken and did not expect to remain long now that it was revealed. His brother’s were disgusted with him and surely Prime would end his existence. He would not dare to think anything less of his Elder Brother. Perfect brother. 

‘Poor little brother.’ 

“What afflicts you so?”, there was a noticeable purr in his tone. Enticing the younger clone to dare look upon his features. As though he was still worthy to even gaze upon the embodiment of perfection, “Speak, little one. Do not keep me waiting.”

The clone swallowed a lump in his throat. Mustering the last bit of strength he had to speak. 

“I...haven’t been able to hear your voice.”, like being pulled from the connection, the voices of his brother’s had silenced, “I feared that I had angered you in some way. Become unworthy that you would no longer speak to me.”, with the silence in his head serving as evidence of his worst fears. Something he should not know. Prime erases all fears. All worries and doubts. He should not feel this...pain. Only Prime. Only him.

The clone sank to his knees.  Gripping the fabric of Prime’s robes, fingers dug deep that they might rip, he begged.

“If I have done anything to displease you great Older Brother. To be cast away from your light!”, he clung to his brother’s robes. Seeking forgiveness and mercy for what he had done, “What must I do to prove myself worthy? I will do anything - suffer any punishment.”, whatever it took to earn his elder brother’s forgiveness, “Please, remove these afflictions, this pain.”, if this truly was his end, he was honored to have it be by Prime’s own hand. That his last sites of life would be that of his creator. 

A beautifully merciful death.

Prime looked down at the clone, his little brother, begging at his feet. The sounds of his cries, the pleads, for mercy. To be absolved of his sins by the hands of his elder brother and purified once again in the light of Prime. 

As he watched the display from above, below the clone continued to beg. Hoping, even a sliver, that his words would reach him. That he could be saved and purified of his afflictions. 

“Raise your head, little one.”, slowly the clone raises his head, tear marks stain under his eyes unhidden. A red blush present across his face. Evidence of his breakdown. His pain and inner suffering displayed for all to see. 

And when he saw the hand move, he looked to brace for punishment. A pain he had felt from his own brother’s when his defection was uncovered. He expected it. And would accept it. Yet, the pain did not come. Only a graze against his cheek. The feel of fingers, the larger palm of his brother’s hand, slowly gliding across his cheek. 

“It is not your fault little one.”, he assured the smaller one, feeling the growing anxiety in the clone, “An incident has occurred. Not of yours, but it has caused a disconnect between a number of clones from the Hivemind.”, which proved that another crisis would be coming along, “A simple reconnect and you will be returned back to the with your brothers.”, nothing more. 

“I...have not displeased you?”, the clone was pulled up and down onto Prime’s lap. A swelling in his chest at being in such a position. On the lap of the Emperor. Only those Chosen had the privilege to be so close. But for him? 

A defect was allowed the privilege of such care. 

A part of him told him to get off immediately, but the arm around his waist kept him seated. His hearts were strumming, pounding in his chest that he felt they would leap out. Creating an unknown heat building in his core. 

“I am not displeased. If only that you thought you needed to hide your affliction from me.”, a steel finger gently glided across his cheek, scooping stray droplets of tears he had not noticed until he felt the trace of cold metal on his skin, “Do not fret or force yourself to suffer unneededly.” , for only Prime would allow his brothers to suffer, “I will absolve you of your pain and return you to the bliss that is my light.” 

“Do you wish that, little one?”, the purr in his brother’s voice returned. Buzzing in the clones ears, they twitched and trembled. His free hand finds the clone’s throat, tracing the delicate muscle and skin, over veins and his Adam's apple. 

“T-Thank you Horde Prime.”, the words came out with a noticeable tremble, before the clone melted into the touches. Clones were more sensitive than most would know or tell by their demeanor alone. But, only Prime knew all the points that could have left them weak to just a simple touch. 

“It’s okay little brother.”, he ran a soothing hand up his brothers back before resting on the spot behind his neck. A trill purr strummed from the smaller body. Bringing him closer to cuddle against the larger chest. Hearing the heartbeats strumming, a calming lullaby of his elder brother. Calming the storm of darkness and doubt that once plagued his mind. Tainting his heart with fear. Allowing him to once again embrace his brother. His Lord. 

His Prime. 

“Still.”, metallic finger gently went under the clone’s chin, bringing up with just the tip, to look up at him, “There is the matter of your inspection.”, which had been so suddenly interrupted, , “You caused quite a stir my lost little lamb.”, no doubt creating a buzz with the other brothers. A rising number of questions and concerns, even among the Horde. And brought testing to a halt for some time. 

“Do you wish to atone for this little lamb?”, the metallic finger raked under the clone's chin, “To be absolved and returned to my Light.” 

“Anything.”, it was a breath of submission.

A smirk spread across the rulers lips, the answer was acceptable. Fingers gliding towards the back, tracing against the open port on the back of their throat. 

“Bare yourself for inspection, my lost little lamb.”, for before absolution, there must be suffering, “I will inspect you myself.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the name down the line. If you have any suggestion let me know. Please leave a comment and review.


End file.
